Moonheart
by Vilandel
Summary: Giftdrache und Schlange, Schattendrache und Stern, Eisendrache und Bücherwurm, Stripper und Stalkerin... Vier Paare mit verschiedenen Geschichten und denselben Gefühlen... (OS-Sammlung zu Kinabra, Rokino, GaLe & Gruvia)
1. Letzte Augenblicke

**Letzte Augenblicke**

Die Drachen haben den Krieg gewonnen. Die Zukunft konnte nicht gerettet werden. Viele Magier verloren im Kampf dabei ihr Leben. Wieder andere lagen auf den Trümmern von Crocus. Während wenige nur verletzt waren, lebten die meisten gerade ihre letzten Atemzüge. Doch das hiess nicht, dass die Liebe für immer verloren war…

**xxx**

Cobra nahm die letzte Kraft, die ihm noch blieb, zu sich und zog Kinana so fest er noch konnte in seinen Armen. Für eine letzte Umarmung. Beide waren schwer verwundet und mit Blut überströmt. Sie würden bestimmt nicht mehr lange unter den Lebenden weilen. Wahrscheinlich würden sie schon in wenigen Minuten ins Jenseits gehen.

Aus diesem Grund war Kinana trotz ihrer Verletzungen über das Schlachtfeld gerannt, um an der Seite des Mannes zu sein, mit dem sie diese besondere und wertvolle Bindung hatte. Und wenn sie schon sterben sollte, dann an seiner Seite. Es war ihr egal, ob sie ihre Erinnerungen jemals wieder finden würde, sie wollte an seiner Seite sterben.

Cobra hatte für eine Zukunft gekämpft. Ihm persönlich war es egal, ob es eine Zukunft für diese Menschen geben würde, die ihm von seinem besten Freund getrennt hatten. Doch für sie… für Cuberos wollte er kämpfen. Damit sie in einer Zukunft ohne Schrecken und Gefahren leben konnte. Aber leider konnte keiner der sieben Dragonslayer einen Drachen besiegen. Es frustrierte Cobra, dass er dieser Steindrachen nicht besiegt hatte. Nun war er tödlich verletzt und das schlimmste, Cuberos wurde auch von diesem Schweinehund von einem Drachen verwundet. Sie würde nicht leben. Wenigstens würden sie gemeinsam sterben.

„Erik… ich habe Angst…", flüsterte Kinana, während ihr Atem immer schwerer wurde. Cobra legte eine Hand tröstend auf ihrem Kopf. Auch er fand immer mehr Schwierigkeiten um zu atmen.

„Das… musst du nicht… ich bin bei dir… Cuberos…", keuchte er und atmete noch schnell ihren Duft ein. Ihr Geruch war süss und giftig. Und ihre Stimme… ach, selbst mit diesem Keuchen klang es wie Musik in seinen Ohren. Er hörte noch, wie sie leise kicherte.

„Mein… mein richtiger Name… ist Kinana…", hauchte sie so leise, dass nur Cobra und die Steintrümmern sie hören konnten. Cobra liess ihren Namen mehrmals auf seinen Lippen gleiten. Kinana… welch wunderschöner Name.

„Kinana…"

Die Lilahaarige sah langsam zu ihm hoch. In ihren Augen wich jegliches Leben. Wahrscheinlich sah sie dasselbe in seinem Blick.

„Du musst keine Angst haben… Kinana… Diese Wunden… sind nichts… Wir gehen eigentlich in eine neue Welt… in der wir endlich wieder zusammen sein werden… Kein Fluch, niemand, die uns trennen werden… Nur du und ich… in aller Ewigkeit…", flüsterte Cobra. In Kinanas Augen fing etwas zu glänzen an.

„Du wirst immer bei mir bleiben? Versprochen?"

„Ich schwöre es… Du bedeutest mir einfach zu viel…"

Kinana bettete ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. Sie glaubte ihm. Sie wollte mit ihm in aller Ewigkeit zusammen sein. Auch er bedeutete ihr viel mehr als alles andere… mehr als Fairy Tail. Sie wusste nicht warum, doch das war ihr egal. Tief in ihrem Herzen wusste sie, dass er ihr wichtig war. Dass sie immer auf zählen konnte. Dass sie ihn… liebte.

„Erik… ich liebe dich…", hauchte Kinana, noch leiser als vorher. Jetzt oder nie musste sie ihre Gefühle gestehen. Sie würden sowieso nicht mehr lange leben. Wenigstens werden sie nicht mehr getrennt werden.

„Ich dich auch… Kinana…", erwiderte Cobra glücklich, genauso leise. Ja, er liebte sie auch. Als Schlange war sie sein bester Freund gewesen, doch als Frau war sie noch mehr. Kinana strahlte ihn an und sein Herz begann zu beben. Selbst mit all dem Blut und mit den schlimmen Verletzungen, war und blieb sie das schönste Geschöpf, das er je gesehen hatte. Als Schlange war sie schon ein bezauberndes Wesen gewesen, doch jetzt. Selbst so kurz vor dem Tod war sie wunderschön. Kinana hob ihre Hand und strich über die Narbe, die sein rechtes Auge zierte. Die andere Hand glitt auf seine Wange und berührten sanft seine gebräunte Hand, was Cobra angenehm erschaudern liess. Er selber streichelte ihr samtiges Haar und berührte ihre weiche, aussergewöhnliche blasse Haut, während ihre Nasenspitzen sich berührten.

Zum ersten und letzten Mal versiegelten Cobra und Kinana ihre Lippen, die sich nie trennen würden…

**xxx**

„Shrimp..."

„J... Ja, Gajeel?"

„Komm zu mir..."

Levy nahm ihre letzte Kraft zu sich und kroch den letzten Meter, der sie noch vom Eisendragonslayer trennte. Dabei hinterliess die Blauhaarige eine blutige Spur.

Als Gajeel gegen diesen Drachen kämpfte, wollte sie ihn unterstützen. Sie hatte sich nie getraut ihm zu verraten, was sie für ihn empfand. Darum wollte Levy nicht, dass er stirbt. Dafür musste sie bei ihm sein und ihn im seinen Kampf unterstützten. Doch leider wurde sie rasch abgelenkt und sah die Pranke nicht, die auf sie niedersauste. Gajeel hingegen schon. Er hatte sich vor ihr gestellt und den heftigen Hieb abbekommen. Die Scriptmagierin war dann so verzweifelt bei diesem Anblick, dass sie den Drachen mit blinder Wut angriff. Doch diesmal verfehlte die Pranke sein Ziel nicht.

Gajeel hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie ihm folgte. Das war viel zu gefährlich für so ein zierliches Mädchen wie seine Levy. Doch sie war trotzdem gekommen und trotz seiner Sorge erwärmte sich sein Herz, als sie an seiner Seite erschien. Sie unterstützte ihn so gut er konnte. Was der Drache nicht davon abhielt, seine Pranke auf Levy niedersausen zu lassen, als sie gerade abgelenkt war. Gajeel wollte, dass seine Levy lebte, darum zögerte er nicht lange, bevor er sich zwischen ihr und der Pranke setzte. Doch sein Opfer hatte nichts genutzt, denn nun hatte sein Shrimp selber eine tödliche Wunde bekommen. Nun würden sie beide sterben.

Als Levy endlich bei Gajeel angekommen war, kuschelte sie sich gegen ihn und legte die Hand auf die klaffende Wunde auf seiner Brust.

„Ich will... dich an meiner... Seite haben... Damit ich... ich dich nicht... suchen muss... sobald wir auf der anderen Seite sind", keuchte Gajeel schwer atmend.

„Bitte... Gajeel... sprich nicht... von... Tod und Sterben...", erwiderte Levy, die dieselben Atemschwierigkeiten hatte wie er.

„Levy... wir werden nicht... sterben... wir gehen... in einer besseren Welt, wo alles besser wird..."

Beide fingen heftig zu husten an. In wenigen Minuten werden sie bald nicht atmen.

„Gajeel..."

„Hm..."

„Bevor... wir... auf die andere Seite... fallen... solltest du wissen... dass ich... ich liebe dich...", hauchte Levy. Sie hatte es ihm doch noch sagen können.

„Dich auch... Levy...", erwiderte Gajeel und irgendwie klang er erleichtert.

Beide schlossen die Augen mit einem Lächeln, das nie enden würde...

**xxx**

Gray zog so gut er konnte Juvia gegen seine Brust. Wenn sie schon sterben würden, dann zusammen.

Gray hatte eine schlimme Verletzung erwischt, während er gegen einen dieser kleinen Laserdrachen kämpfte. Diese Bestie wollte ihn noch etwas foltern bevor sie ihn töten würde. Doch da kam Juvia dazwischen und beschützte Gray verzweifelter denn je. Sie schaffte es, denn Laserdrachen zu töten, doch leider hatte dieser ihr eine tödliche Wunde am Hals hinterlassen.

„Gray-Sama...", flüsterte Juvia mit trauriger Stimme.

„Juvia, lass bitte das Sama weg...", zischte Gray kraftlos. Doch selbst vor dem Tod wollte er noch etwas Würde behalten.

„Gray... bitte sag Juvia die Wahrheit... was passiert nun mit uns... Werden wir... sterben?", fragte Juvia mit kindlicher und ängstlicher Stimme.

„Nein... werden wir nicht... Wir werden in einer anderen Welt gehen... wo wir keine Feinde mehr haben... wo niemand mehr dir wehtun wird... wo ich dich nie mehr ignorieren werde... Es tut mir leid... dass ich deine Gefühle nie ernst genommen habe... Ich hatte einfach Angst, dir irgendwie weh zu tun... oder dich zu verlieren... wie ich schon Ul verloren habe..."

„Das macht nichts... Juvia nimmt es Gray nicht über... dafür liebt Juvia Gray viel zu stark..."

„Gray liebt Juvia genauso fest..."

Sanft nahm Gray Juvias Hand, die er nie mehr loslassen würde...

**xxx**

„Rogue..."

„Yukino..."

Der Schattendragonslayer und die weisshaarige Stellarmagierin sahen sich mit den Blicken jenen an, die den heutigen Abend nicht mehr erleben werden.

Sie hatten schon vorher nebeneinander gekämpft. Doch nie konnten richtig miteinander reden und nie haben sie vor den Kampf die Gelegenheit bekommen, ihre Gefühle einander zu gestehen, da sie nie alleine gelassen wurden. Schon seit sie sich zum ersten gesehen haben, hatten sich Rogue und Yukino ineinander verliebt. Doch keiner getraute sich den ersten Schritt zu tun. Yukino war immer noch traumatisiert seit der Trennung mit ihrer Schwester und Rogues stolz war ihm immer im Weg. Doch nun würden sie beide sterben. Sie hatten nicht mehr lange zu leben.

Beide schwer verwundet und nicht mehr lange lebend, gingen Rogue und Yukino aufeinander zu mit letzter Kraft. Überglücklich trotz allem fielen sie sich gegenseitig in die Arme und liessen sich erschöpft auf den steinigen Boden fallen.

„Yukino... es tut mir leid... Ich hätte dich damals gegen Gemna... verteidigen sollen", hauchte Rogue mit tränennassen Augen, dessen Atem immer mehr stockender wurde.

„Bitte, Rogue... wein nicht... Ich verzeihe dir... Ich... ich bin einfach froh, dass ich mit dir... in deinen Armen... sterbe...", erwidert Yukino, die ihre eigenen Tränen selber nicht zurückhalten konnte und immer mehr Schwierigkeiten fand um noch zu atmen.

„Sprich nicht... von... sterben... Wir werden... einfach... in einer besseren Welt rübergleiten... wo dich... niemand... dich... wegen... einer Niederlage... verbannen... und demütigen wird... Wo ich... dich immer beschützen werde... Yukino... in aller Ewigkeit...", sagte Rogue mit fester Stimme, trotz dem heftigen Husten und dem Keuchen, die immer stärker wurden. Yukino sah ihn strahlend an. Das war das Schönste, was je jemand zu ihr gesagt hatte. Sie glaubte ihm. Sie würden hier einfach einschlafen und in einer besseren Welt aufwachen, wo sie ewig zusammen sein werden. Doch vorher musste Yukino etwas wichtiges hinter sich bringen.

„Rogue... ich liebe dich..."  
„Ich dich auch... mein Stern..."

Ein Sonnenstrahl beleuchte die beiden Liebende, die sich nie wieder loslassen würden...


	2. Neues Leben

**Neues Leben**

Die Drachen haben den Krieg gewonnen. Die Zukunft konnte nicht gerettet werden. Viele Magier verloren im Kampf dabei ihr Leben. Wieder andere jedoch konnten die Schlacht überleben. Sie waren schwer verwundet, jedoch lebten sie...

Es war an der Zeit, ein neues Leben zu beginnen...

**xxx**

Kinana rannte über die steinernen Trümmer, zahlreiche Tränen in den Augen. Die Schlacht wurde verloren und die Lilahaarige hatte viele ihrer Freunde verloren. Laki, Max, sogar Master Makarov... so viele liessen in der Schlacht ihr Leben. Kinana rannte weiter, ihr Schluchzen hallte über die Ruinen von Crocus. Da sie keine Magie besass, hatte man ihr verboten mitzukämpfen. Nun hatte sie überlebt und hatte auf dem Schlachtfeld zahlreiche Körper ihrer Gildenkameraden entdeckt, alle völlig leblos.

Schliesslich liess sie sich gegen einen Felsbrocken fallen und fing hemmungslos zu schluchzen an. Es war ungerecht. Warum hatte sie überlebt, während ihre Freunde gestorben waren? Sie hätte an ihrer Seite kämpfen und sterben sollen! Doch sie besass keine Magie und wäre ihnen keine grosse Hilfe gewesen. Ausser servieren und Hausarbeiten konnte sie nichts tun. Nun war sie allein. Auch wenn sie sich gut mit den anderen verstanden hatte, so war sie eher eine Einzelgängerin gewesen. Ihr grösster Wunsch war immer gewesen, ihre Erinnerungen wieder zu finden und auch der Mann, der ihre Stimme immer wieder hören wollte, den sie immer in Gedanken hörte. Erik...

Ob Erik auch gestorben war? Kinana hatte seinen Körper bis jetzt nicht gefunden. Hoffentlich war er noch am Leben. Auch wenn sie sich nicht erinnern konnte, wer er für sie war, so wusste sie wenigstens, dass Erik – oder Cobra, wie die anderen ihn nannten – die wichtigste Person in ihrem Leben war. Immer noch mit tränennassem Gesicht stand sie auf und begab sich auf die Suche. Sie wusste, dass er irgendwo sein musste.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie ihn gefunden hatte. Genauer gesagt hatte er sie gefunden. Eine Hand voller Blut hatte sich auf ihre Schulter gelegt. Dieses Gefühl schien irgendwie familiär. Langsam drehte Kinana sich um. Cobra stand vor ihr. Viele Verletzungen waren auf seinem Körper zu sehen, eine ging quer über seine Brust, die schlimmste schien fast sein linkes Bein zu zerfetzten. Doch er konnte noch stehen, wenn auch etwas wackelig, und sein einziges gesundes Auge war noch ganz.

„Du... du lebst", flüsterte Kinana, bevor sie seine starken Arme um ihre Taille spürte.

„Cuberos", murmelte der Rothaarige.

„Kinana", erwiderte das zierliche Mädchen lächelnd. Cobra liess diesen Namen auf seinen Lippen gleiten. Welch wunderschöner Name. Vorsichtig presste sie sich gegen seine Brust. Etwas Blut schmierte ihr grünes Kleid, doch das war vollkommen unwichtig. Die Lilahaarige spürte, wie der Giftdragonslayer ganz leicht zusammenzuckte. Auch keuchte er schwer und sein linkes Bein schien sein Gewicht nicht mehr zu halten.

„Du musst dich hinlegen!", rief Kinana alarmiert. Cobra wollte protestieren, doch die Lilahaarige liess sich nicht beirren. Auf einem glatten Stein half sie ihn sich hinzulegen und riss sofort ein grosses Stück von ihrem Kleid weg, um die Beinwunde zu verbinden. Mit einem anderen zerrissenen Kleidstück begann sie das Blut von Cobras Wunden wegzuwischen.

„Ich befürchte, das Bein muss amputiert werden", murmelte Cobra, während er die Schäden an seinem Körper begutachtete. Kinana begann fast wieder zu schluchzen. Die Vorstellung, dass der Mann, der ihr mehr als alles andere bedeutete, für den Rest seines Lebens als Krüppel gehen würde, war unerträglich. Doch die Wunde sah wirklich schlimm aus.

„Was wirst du nun tun?", fragte sie leise. Die Lilahaarige hatte Angst, dass er sie wieder alleine lassen würde. Beim letzten Mal hatte sie wenigstens noch ihre Kameraden von Fairy Tail, doch jetzt war sie allein. Sie hatte kein zu Hause mehr, wo sie zurückgehen konnte.

„Da das Gefängnis höchstwahrscheinlich nun in Trümmern ist, denke ich, dass sich nach Süden gehen werde", antwortete Cobra mit neutraler Stimme. „Falls dieses verdammte Bein doch amputiert werden soll, der Süden ist bekannt für seine mechanischen Prothesen. Ausserdem... ich komme von dort, vielleicht leben einige meiner Familie noch..."

Wann war das letzte Mal, dass er an seine Familie gedacht hatte? Seit dem Tower of Heaven hatte er sie irgendwie vergessen. Was für ein Trottel war er bloss gewesen? Es wäre das Beste für ihn, wenn er endlich zurückgehen würde.

„Wirst du mich wieder alleine lassen?", fragte das zierliche Mädchen traurig. Wieder glitten Tränen ihre blassen Wangen hinunter. Cobra schmerzte es, sie so zu sehen. Er erhob sich ein bisschen, was eher qualvoll war, und legte eine Hand auf die Wange seiner einzigen Freundin, um die Tränen zu entfernen.

„Ich hatte gehofft... dass du mit mir kommen würdest", murmelte er, leicht errötend. Kinana starrte ihn überrascht an. Er wollte, dass er mit ihr kam. Vor lauter Fassungslosigkeit und Freude brachte sie kein Wort heraus. Da ihre Antwort auch sich warten liess, sprach der Rothaarige weiter: „Ich weiss nicht, ob du dich noch erinnerst, aber du warst mein einziger Freund seit ich ein kleiner Junge bin. Mein Wunsch war immer gewesen, deine Stimme zu hören. Ich weiss nicht, was du vorhast, doch ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir wieder ein Team werden könnten..."

„Ich... ich will nichts sehnlicher, als endlich wieder mit dir zu sein", schluchzte Kinana auf und presste sich gegen Cobra. Etwas zu stark, er zuckte schmerzhaft zusammen. Doch er lächelte glücklich wie seit Jahren nicht mehr. Kinana würde mit ihm kommen. Endlich würde er seine beste Freundin wieder an seiner Seite haben. Obwohl... jetzt wo sie eine Frau war, wollte er irgendwie, dass sie mehr als das war. Cobra seufzte. Schon seit ihrer letzten Begegnung hatte er sich zu ihr angezogen gefühlt, doch irgendwie war ihm noch nicht klar gewesen, was sie für ihn werden würde. Vielleicht war es auch besser, wenn sie mehr als Freunde wurden. Damit er sich zu einem besseren Menschen veränderte, um Kinana würdig zu sein.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich erinnern", flüsterte sie gerade schluchzend gegen seine Brust. Liebevoll lächelnd streichelte er über ihren weichen Haaren.

„Das ist unwichtig... ich werde dir neue Erinnerungen geben", erwiderte Cobra. Mit diesen Worten nahm er Kinanas Kopf zwischen seinen Händen und legte seine Lippen auf ihre. Der Kuss war sanft und weich, beinahe schüchtern. Doch er genügte um das Band, das die beiden schon seit langer Zeit aneinander fesselte, noch zu verstärken. Als sie sich wieder trennten, beugte sich der Dragonslayer zu ihrem Ohr runter und flüsterte: „Deine Stimme ist noch schöner als die der Engel und der Meerjungfrauen zusammen..."

Glücklich küsste Kinana Cobra erneut. Der Kuss war diesmal leidenschaftlicher, beide legten all ihre Liebe für den anderen darin. Sie wussten nicht, was auf sie zukommen würde, doch eines war klar. Dieses Mal würden sie zusammen ein Leben beginnen.

**xxx**

„Gajeel, wach auf! Bitte Gajeel! Wach auf, wach endlich auf!"

Weinend schüttelte Levy den schwerverwundeten Eisendragonslayer an den Schultern, während Pantherlily wie in Trance daneben sass und nicht wusste, was er nun machen sollte. Der Kampf gegen die Drachen endete in einer schweren Niederlage und viele ihrer Kameraden von Fairy Tail kamen in dieser Schlacht ums Leben. Jet und Droys Leichen hatten sie schrecklich entstellt zwischen mehreren Ruinen entdeckt. Levy hatte schrecklich geweint, und machte sich Sorgen um Lucy und Gajeel gemacht. Gemeinsam mit Lily hatte sie sich auf der Suche nach den beiden gemacht. Lucy fanden sie nicht, Gajeel hingegen schon. Zwischen den Trümmern hatten beide den Schwarzhaarigen schwer verwundet gefunden. Er blutete aus vielen Verletzungen und er hatte sein rechtes Bein bis in der Mitte des Oberschenkels verloren.

Levy rüttelte immer noch an Gajeel, immer mehr Tränen fielen auf die blutige Brust des Dragonslayers. Beinah hatte die Blauhaarige die Hoffnung aufgegeben, da regte sich Gajeel tatsächlich.

„Verdammt Shrimp, musst du unbedingt so laut plärren?"

Überglücklich fielen Levy und Pantherlily dem Schwarzhaarigen um den Hals. Etwas zu stark, den er liess ein schmerzhaftes Knurren von sich.

„Oh, tut mir leid, tut mir leid, tut mir leid!", schrie Levy entsetzt aus und benutzte sofort ihre Magie, um saubere Verbände für ihn herzuzaubern.

„Du hast uns ganz schön erschreckt, Kumpel", flüsterte Lily erleichtert. Gajeel setzte sich etwas auf und liess einen kritischen Blick über seinen Körper schweifen.

„Habe schon besser ausgesehen", murrte er. Danach sah er die beiden besorgt an und fragte: „Was ist mit... Fairy Tail?"

Er hatte noch nie wirklich gezeigt, dass er sich um diese Gilde sorgte. Doch heute hatten die Magier eine ihrer schwersten Niederlage erlitten, da konnte er es sich nicht leisten, seine gefühllose Maske aufzusetzen. Levy senkte den Blick und schluchzte auf. Es war schwer, über solche Sachen zu reden. Das übernahm der schwarze Exceed. Mit jedem Wort wurde Gajeels Blick trauriger. Er bereute es, dass er nie richtig gezeigt hatte, wie sehr diese Gilde ihm bedeute. Unschlüssig starrte er auf den Stummel, der Mal sein Bein gewesen war. Mit seiner Magie war es für ihn ein Kinderspiel, sich eine eiserne Prothese zu zaubern. Vielleicht war es auch die Zeit, sich auf der Suche nach Metallicana zu machen. Doch er konnte Levy und Lily doch nicht zurücklassen.

„Ihr kommt mit mir", sagte er knapp. Zwei erstaunte Augenpaare starrten ihn an.

„Ich will mich auf der Suche nach... meinen... Vater... machen und ich habe keine Lust, euch hier zu lassen. Da wir nicht zurück nach Fairy Tail gehen können, ist es wohl besser, dass wir ein neues Leben beginnen."

„Wir?", fragte Levy überrascht. Ihr war klar, dass Dragonslayer und Exceed immer gemeinsam bleiben würden, doch warum wollte Gajeel, dass sie mitkam. Der Schwarzhaarige sah sie kurz an, bevor er sie grob am Nacken packte und sie fordernd küsste. Levy konnte sich nach einer Erstarrunge nur noch dem Kuss hingeben, den Lily mit einem „wurde aber auch Zeit", quittierte. Als sie sich nach fünf Minuten wegen Luftmangel voneinander lösten, flüsterte Gajeel Levy finster grinsend zu: „Begnüg dich erstmal damit als Liebeserklärung. Sobald ich meine Prothese habe, mache ich mit dir alles, was du willst..."

**xxx**

Juvia verstärkte ihren Griff um Grays Hals. Dieses Massaker, das vor ihren Augen lag, liess sie leise Tränen weinen. So viele ihrer Gildenkameraden hatten in dieser Schlacht ihr Leben verloren. In einer Ecke hatten Gray und Juvia sogar die Leblosen Kadaver von Natsu und Lucy entdeckt, auf schrecklicher Weise entstellt. Auch Lyon, Meldy und Ultear hatten den Tod gefunden.

Traurig blickte Juvia auf ihre rechte Hand. Von zwei Finger waren nur noch Stummel übrig und sie spürte diese Hand gar nicht mehr. Sie konnte diese Hand noch bewegen, aber nicht mehr fühlen. Doch Gray hatte es noch schlimmer erwischt. Er hatte durch einer Laserattacke seinen linken Oberarm verloren und um Juvia noch vom Schlachtfeld fortzutragen, hatte er sich eine Eisprothese gemacht. Juvia tat es weh, ihren geliebten Gray-Sama so zu sehen.

„Was wird jetzt aus uns, Gray-Sama?", fragte die Wassermagierin mit leiser und wimmernder Stimme. Der Schwarzhaarige blickte sie einen Moment lang traurig an, bevor er antwortete: „Leider sind wir auf uns alleine gestellt. Da Fairy Tail nun unerreichbar ist, schlage ich vor, in den Süden zu gehen."

„In den Süden, Gray-Sama?"

„Die Städte des Südens sind bekannt für ihre mechanischen Prothesen, die auch für Magier geeignet sind. Ich habe auch gehört, dass sie sogar mechanische Finger herstellen", antwortete der Eismagier. Juvia blickte ihn verwundert an und lächelte in der nächsten Sekunde.

„Was werden wir dann tun?", fragte die Blauhaarige dennoch. Ihre Zukunft war ziemlich unsicher, doch das war Juvia egal. Schliesslich würde Gray mit ihr sein, wo immer sie auch hingingen.

„Ich weiss nicht. Doch das ist egal. Lasst uns mal spontan entscheiden, was wir machen werden", grinste Gray leicht, glücklich seine Juvia endlich lächeln zu sehen. Seine Juvia... Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, endlich zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen. Sachte beugte er sich zu ihrem Mund runter und versiegelte seine rauen Lippen mit ihren weichen. Sein neues Leben war noch unsicher, doch dieses Mal würde er zu seinen Gefühlen stehen. Es war Juvia und er gegen den Rest der Welt.

**xxx**

Rogue, Yukino und Frosch hatten sich in den Hügel rund um Crocus zurückgezogen. Von hier aus starrte der Schattendragonslayer ungläubig auf die Ruinen, während Frosch auf seinen Schoss schlief und Yukino seine Wunden mit zerrissenen Bändern ihres Umhanges verband. Rogue konnte von Glück reden, dass sie drei nur leicht verletzt waren. Doch dort unten lag Sting, begraben unter tonnenschweren Steinen. Der Schwarzhaarige wusste, dass sein bester Freund nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte. Er musste sich mit dieser Tatsache abfinden, doch momentan konnte er es einfach nicht. Er wusste nicht, was aus Lector, Rufus und Orga geworden war, doch er bezweifelte, dass sie noch lebten.

Rogue drehte sich zu Yukino um. Obwohl er sie nicht gegen Gemna verteidigt hatte, als sie verbannt wurde, kümmerte sie sich kommentarlos um seine Wunden. Der Schwarzhaarige machte sich Sorgen um die schöne Stellarmagierin. Sie war immer allein gewesen und er wollte nicht, dass sie nach dieser Tragödie alleine blieb.

„Was wirst du nun tun?", fragte er sie mit leicht besorgter Stimme.

„Ich denke, ich werde mich auf der Suche nach meiner Schwester machen. Ich habe sie verloren, als unser Dorf von Sklavenhändler angegriffen wurde. Sorano hat mich das Leben gerettet, ich muss wissen, ob sie noch lebt", flüsterte Yukino und Rogue konnte ein leises Schluchzen in ihrer Stimme erkennen.

„Lass Frosch und mich mit dir gehen", sagte der Dragonslayer bestimmt. Als Yukino ihn schockiert anstarrte, konnte er es nicht anders. Er nahm ihr aussergewöhnliches blasses Gesicht zwischen seinen Händen und legte seine Lippen auf ihren weichen Mund. Zu seiner Freude und Überraschung erwiderte die Weisshaarige den Kuss ohne zu zögern. Nach einer Weile entsiegelten sie ihre Lippen und Rogue flüsterte Yukino zu: „Sieh das als Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich dich nicht gegen Gemna und Sabertooth verteidigt habe. Ich liebe dich..."

„Es gibt nicht zu verzeihen, Rogue. Ich liebe dich auch...", entgegnete Yukino mit einem leichten Lächeln, bevor sie ihren Drachen abermals küsste. Keiner von beiden wusste, was sie in dieser grossen Welt erwarten würde, doch sie waren nicht allein. Rogue und Yukino wussten, dass sie für immer auf den anderen zählen konnten.

**xxx**

Nach dieser schrecklichen Schlacht begaben sich vier Paare in den Süden, nichts voneinander ahnend. Doch sie hatten dasselbe Ziel... Ein neues Leben...


	3. Motivation

**Motivation**

Sting und Minerva hatten schon einige Talente. Die Schwarzhaarige war zum Beispiel eine exzellente Köchin und der Lichtdragonslayer... wenn Partys mit viel Alkohol zu schmeissen als Talent galt, dann war darin eindeutig der König.

Aber das Talent zu erkennen, wer in wen verliebt war, da waren Sting und Minerva eindeutig grottenschlecht. Sting war sich vollkommen sicher, dass Rogue in Minerva verliebt und diese glaubte festgestellt zu haben, dass Yukino und der Lichtdragonslayer etwas füreinander empfanden. Was in Wahrheit überhaupt nicht stimmte. Für Rogue war Minerva eine sehr gute Freundin sowie Kameradin und Yukino mochte Sting nur als guter Freund und Master.

Leider waren Sting und Minerva auch wirklich stur. Wenn sie erst einmal sich etwas im Kopf gesetzt hatten, liessen sie sich nur schlecht davon abhalten. Vor allem wenn es um das Glück ihrer Freunde ging, zumindest in ihren Augen.

Minerva hatte die Ausflüge der vier Freunde immer so organisiert, dass Sting und Yukino in einem Hotel im selben Zimmer übernachten mussten oder zumindest Nachbarnzimmer bekamen. Der Lichtdragonslayer hingegen schickte Rogue sehr oft alleine mit Minerva auf einer Mission oder liess sie zusammen einen Gildenanlass organisieren.

Rogue seufzte schwer. Natürlich hatte er die Spielchen der beiden durchschaut. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob Sting und Minerva die Beziehungen ihrer beiden "Paaren" wirklich genau betrachtet haben. Yukino errötete zwar noch ein bisschen, wenn Sting sie direkt ansprach, aber das tat sie ebenfalls bei jedem Mitglied von Sabertooth.

Was den Schattendragonslayer selber anging... Rogue verstand wirklich nicht wie Sting auf die verrückte Idee kam, er könnte etwas für Minerva empfinden. Gut, sein bester Freund kannte ihn zwar besser als sonst jemand, mit Ausnahme von Frosch. Aber selbst Sting konnte Rogue nicht immer ganz durchschauen. Sonst hätte der Blonde sicher seit langer Zeit bemerkt, dass der Schwarzhaarige nicht in Minerva verliebt war, sondern in Yukino.

Rogue wusste nicht genau, wann er sich in die schöne Stellarmagierin verliebt hatte. Es war irgendwie eine kleine Zuneigung gewesen, die mit der Zeit immer grösser geworden war. Bis Rogue sich schliesslich bewusst wurde, was er für Yukino empfand.

Er wusste nicht, ob sie seine Gefühle erwiderte. Zudem getraute er sich nicht ihr zu sagen, dass er sie liebte, schliesslich wollte er die Freundschaft mit ihr nicht wegen einer einseitigen Liebe verlieren. Vielleicht war sie in jemanden anderem verliebt, aber lieber wollte er dies nicht wissen.

Er kannte sie sehr gut, doch er respektierte sie zu sehr um in ihre Privatsphäre einzudringen. Rogue wusste allerdings, dass Yukino wirklich nicht in Sting verliebt war. Sie hatte ihm selber anvertraut, dass sie es wirklich unangenehm fand, wenn der Master von Sabertooth etwas dreckig mit ihr flirtete oder ziemlich eindeutige Einladungen machte, nur um sie ein wenig zu ärgern. Dazu kam noch, dass sie Stings schreckliches Schnarchen nicht aushalten konnte. Sobald Minerva sie beide im gleichen Hotelzimmer steckte, konnte sie die ganze Nacht kein Auge zumachen.

Rogue liess seinen Blick zu Sting und Minerva schweifen. Beide standen in einer diskreten Ecke der Gildenhalle und diskutierten etwas heftig miteinander. Rogue konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Natürlich hatten die beiden bemerkt, dass der Eine jeweils versuchte den anderen zu verkuppeln. Rogue lauschte zwar nicht gerne, doch da es auch um ihn, Yukino und ihrer Herzensangelegenheiten ging, spitzte er die Ohren. Sollte es zu persönlich werden, würde er jedoch sofort aufhören.

„Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen, Sting? Ich bin NICHT in Rogue verliebt. Er ist zwar ein wirklich guter Freund, doch er ist mir eindeutig zu kalt", sagte gerade Minerva mit ruhiger Stimme, doch innerlich brodelte es sicher schon.

„Kalte Typen passen doch zu dir, Minerva!", entgegnete Sting, der eindeutig nicht ruhig bleiben konnte, auch wenn er sich Mühe gab nicht laut zu reden. „Yukino ist nicht mein Typ. Sie ist zwar süss, aber eindeutig nicht jemand, mit der ich mich eine Beziehung vorstellen könnte."

„Du hattest bis jetzt doch nie eine wirkliche Beziehung, schliesslich magst du es vor allem körperlich. Doch Yukino ist wichtiger für dich als alle deine Ex-Freundinnen, gib es zu. Mit ihr hast du viel öfter geflirtet als je mit einem anderen Mädchen!"

„Natürlich ist sie mir wichtiger, aber auf dem gleichen Niveau wie du und die anderen Mädchen der Gilde. Mit einer Gildenkameradin würde ich nichts anfangen. Und wenn ich mit Yukino flirte, will ich sie eigentlich nur etwas ärgern, weil sie diesbezüglich zu prüde ist. Obwohl ich eigentlich nichts gegen eine Nacht mit ihr hätte, heiss ist sie ja schon..."

Rogue ballte die Fäuste. Ihm war klar, dass Sting nichts desgleichen mit Yukino anfangen würde, doch er hasste es, wenn er so von der Stellarmagierin redete. Das, was Minerva dann noch hinzufügte, beruhigte ihn auch nicht unbedingt: „Mir ist es eigentlich egal, ob du es mit ihr machst oder nicht. Vielleicht würdet ihr damit sogar endlich einen Schritt weiter kommen. Ich möchte einfach, dass dir klar wird, was du wirklich für sie empfindest und das du sie nicht benutzt."

„Zu deinen Gefühlen für Rogue könnte ich eigentlich dasselbe sagen, auch wenn du wirklich in ihn verliebt bist und ich nicht in Yukino. Aber ich mache dir einen Vorschlag, Minerva. Ich lade Yukino morgen Abend auf ein Date ein und du machst dasselbe mit Rogue. Wenn du am übernächsten Morgen mir den Beweis gibst, dass er nicht in dich verliebt ist, stehe ich dir eine Woche lang zur Verfügung für was immer du auch willst. Dasselbe gilt für mich und wenn ich gewinne, da stehst du mir eine Woche lang zur Verfügung. Aber mach dir keine falschen Hoffnungen, ich werde sowieso gewinnen."

„Das werden wir ja sehen, aber die Wette gilt", entgegnete Minerva. Rogue hatte genug gehört. Er musste etwas unternehmen. Diese zwei Dates waren zwar harmlos und Sting würde sich sicher Mühe geben Yukino in Ruhe zu lassen. Doch die Vorstellung, dass die Frau die er liebte mit einem anderen Mann... Rogue hasste das Gefühl der Eifersucht, ausserdem brauchte er es ja gar nicht zu fühlen.

Aber Stings und Minervas Verkupplungsspiele mussten endlich ein Ende finden. Egal, was Rogue und Yukino sagen würden, die beiden waren so stur, dass sie in jeder Verneinung einen Grund mehr sehen würden, dass ihre angeblichen Liebespaare in Spe tatsächlich existieren könnten.

Der Schattendragonslayer hatte sich entschlossen. Er würde Yukino für heute Abend auf ein Date einladen, bevor Sting es tun konnte. Bei dieser Gelegenheit würde er ihr endlich gestehen können, was er für sie empfand. Daran, dass sie vielleicht seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte, wollte er lieber noch nicht denken. Nach dem Gespräch zwischen Sting und Minerva hatte er einfach genug Motivation, endlich etwas zu unternehmen. Auch wenn er dieses Gefühl von Eifersucht hasste.

Zielstrebig ging Rogue auf Yukino zu. Sie sass alleine an einem Tisch in einer Ecke und nippte mit Genuss an ihrem Orangensaft. Die Weisshaarige schien in ihre eigene kleine Welt zu sein und bemerkte seine Anwesenheit erst einmal nicht. Als er schliesslich leit hüstelte, hob Yukino den Kopf.

„Rogue-Sama, was gibt es?", fragte sie mit einem Lächelnd. Er liebte es zu hören, wie Yukino seinen Namen sagte, doch dieses Sama störte ihn noch ein wenig. Aber sie war einfach eine höfliche Person und das war eine der Eigenschaften, die er an ihr bewunderte.

„Ich hätte eine Bitte an dich", begann er zögerlich. Rogue hatte einfach keine Ahnung, wie man ein Mädchen auf ein Date einlud und Sting hätte er sowieso nicht fragen können. Erstens weil dieser ein wirklicher Frauenheld war und zweitens weil sein bester Freund wegen der Wette ein Date mit der Stellarmagierin brauchte. Aber so schwer konnte es doch nicht sein, oder? Rogue holte tief Luft, bevor er so ruhig wie möglich fragte: „Yukino, möchtest du mit mir heute Abend ausgehen?"

Einen Augenblick lang blieb Yukino wie erstarrt sitzen. Ihre Wangen waren leicht rot geworden und sie starrte Rogue so intensiv an, dass dieser beschämt den Blick abwandte. Es musste wohl das erste Mal sein, dass ein Mann sie einlud.

Dem Schattendragonslayer erstaunte dies ein wenig. Ein so schönes und intelligentes Mädchen wie Yukino hätte doch leicht ein paar Verehrer haben können. Aber anscheinend war dies nicht der Fall. Rogue musste zugeben, dass diese Tatsache ihn erleichterte, aber dafür schämte er sich etwas. Verfluchte unnötige Eifersucht und besitzergreifende Dracheninstinkte.

„Liebend gern, Rogue-Sama", antwortete Yukino schliesslich strahlend nach ein paar Sekunden, die allerdings dem Dragonslayer wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen waren. Als er ihre Antwort hörte fiel ihm ein Stein von Herzen. Vielleicht hatte er doch eine Chance mit ihr, aber er wollte sich lieber nicht zu viele Hoffnungen machen.

„Ist gut, ich hole dich heute Abend bei dir ab", lächelte Rogue, bevor er sich abwandte. Er konnte es plötzlich kaum erwarten, bis es endlich Abend wurde. Zwar fiel ihm ein, dass er eigentlich noch nichts geplant hatte, doch das machte ihm nichts aus. Ihm würde sicher etwas einfallen, das zu Yukino passen würde.

**Xxx**

Später an diesem Abend spazierten Rogue und Yukino durch den Rosenpark der Stadt Salvia, in der auch die Gilde Sabertooth ihren Sitz hatte. Jetzt im August waren die Rosen des Parks endgültig in ihrer vollen Pracht erblüht und Yukino konnte nicht aufhören sich von den farbigen Blüten satt zu sehen. Rosen waren schon immer ihre Lieblingsblumen gewesen und in Salvia war die Königin der Blumen vielleicht noch verbreiteter als in Crocus.

Heute Abend war sie sogar noch glücklicher als sonst, denn heute war sie endlich mit ihrem geheimen Schwarm ausgegangen. Yukino hatte seit ihrem ersten Tag in Sabertooth ihr Herz an Rogue verloren. Trotz Gemnas Herrschaft und trotz ihrer Verbannung hatte sie nie aufgehört ihn zu lieben. Seine ruhige Art, seine Intelligenz und noch mehr hatten es ihr angetan. Da wo die meisten Mädchen nur von Sting schwärmten, hatte Yukino nur Augen für Rogue.

Allerdings war sich die Stellarmagierin immer sicher gewesen, dass Rogue nicht dasselbe für sie empfand. Dass er überhaupt in jemanden verliebt war. Meistens blieb er emotionslos und beinahe kalt, auch wenn Yukino ihn ein paarmal lächeln gesehen hatte. Seit dem Neubeginn von Sabertooth unter Stings Führung war Rogue sogar etwas offener geworden, doch seine neutrale Haltung hatte er sich nicht abnehmen können. Yukino hatte sich nicht vorstellen können, dass er sich verlieben könnte.

Doch seit er sie eingeladen hatte mit ihm auszugehen, war Yukino sich dessen nicht mehr so sicher. Wenn man jemanden um ein Date bat, musste dies doch bedeuten, dass man für diese Person etwas empfand, oder? Yukino hatte keine grosse Ahnung von Liebe und Beziehung im realen Leben, aber sie doch musste für Rogue etwas bedeuten, wenn er schon mit ihr ausgehen wollte. Vielleicht als gute Freundin, aber Yukino hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass dieses Date mehr als freundschaftlich gemeint war.

Jedenfalls konnte die Stellarmagierin dadurch von Minervas Verkupplungsversuchen entfliehen. Yukino seufzte. Minerva hatte zwar wirklich grosse Talente, doch für Verkupplungen war sie eindeutig keine Mirajane. Wie war die Schwarzhaarige auf die Idee gekommen, dass Yukino in Sting verliebt wäre? Er war nur ein guter Freund für die Weisshaarige, auch wenn ihr seine Flirtversuche und Andeutungen wirklich sehr nervten. Sting tat dies ja nur, um sich über ihre Schüchternheit lustig zu machen.

Doch Yukino wollte weder an Sting noch an Minerva denken. Sie wollte einfach Rogues Anwesenheit geniessen. Sie hatten während ihrem Spaziergang durch den Park nicht viel miteinander geredet, doch Yukino hatte die Stille als sehr angenehm empfunden. Das war eine andere Eigenschaft, die sie an Rogue bewunderte. Er wusste irgendwie immer, wann sie reden oder wann nicht und respektierte das.

Aber Yukino wusste, dass sie ihm sicher bald ihre Gefühle beichten musste. Zulange hatte sie diese stille Liebe ungeteilt in sich rumgetragen und nie hatte sie den Mut gefunden es ihm zu sagen. Doch jetzt, wo sie beide ein Date hatten, fühlte sie sich immer mehr motivierter endlich ihr Herz auszuschütten. Yukino hoffte, dass sie es noch heute schaffen würde. Wer konnte schon wissen, ob sie so eine Motivation und Gelegenheit noch einmal bekommen konnte?

„Rogue-Sama?"

„Yukino?"

Beide lächelten schüchtern, als sie gleichzeitig gesprochen hatten. Doch der Schattendragonslayer nickte der Stellarmagierin freundlich zu und forderte sie somit auf als erste zu sprechen. Yukino schluckte kurz. Ihr wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn Rogue zuerst geredet hätte, doch seine Augen baten gerade darum, dass sie etwas von sich gab. Also holte Yukino tief Luft und fing zögernd an: „Rogue-Sama... Rogue... es gibt da etwas, was ich dir schon lange habe sagen wollen."

Den Ausdruck in seinen roten Augen konnte Yukino wie üblich nicht definieren, aber es sah fast aus eine Erwartung. Erwartung auf was? Sie wusste es nicht, doch es motivierte sie weiter zu reden: „Ich weiss zwar nicht, wie es für dich aussieht, doch... seit meinem ersten Tag in Sabertooth, noch zu Gemnas Zeiten, habe ich mich in dich... verliebt. Deine ruhige Art, deine Zuneigung für Menschen die du liebst wie Sting-Sama und Frosch... alles an dir hat mir gefallen. Doch ich habe mich nicht getraut dir meine Gefühle zu gestehen weil... Ich weiss es selber nicht wirklich, irgendwie dachte ich, dass dich Liebe nicht interessiert und den Mut habe ich sowieso nicht gefunden. Aber jetzt wo du mich auf ein Date eingeladen hast... Ich habe doch noch Hoffnung, dass du..."

Yukino unterbrach um Luft zu holen. Sie hätte sowieso nicht gewusst, was sie hätte noch hinzufügen können. Aber endlich hatte sie es gesagt. Es war irgendwie befreiend, aber stattdessen breitete sich eine andere Sorte von Unsicherheit in ihr aus. Wie würde Rogue reagieren? Sie wollte sich lieber gar nicht vorstellen, was er sagen würde, sollte er ihre Gefühle nicht erwidern.

Die Stellarmagierin hatte die Augen geschlossen. Einige Sekunden lang passierte nichts, aber plötzlich spürte Yukino, wie ihr Kinn gehoben wurde und kalte Lippen sich auf ihre legte. Zuerst blieb sie wie erstarrt stehen, bevor sie Rogues Kuss erwiderte. Dieser genügte um ihr zu beweisen, dass der Dragonslayer ihre Gefühle erwiderte.

Rogue hingegen konnte sich ein amüsiertes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Sting und Minerva wussten es noch nicht, aber sie hatten beide ihre Wette verloren. Deren Gesichtausdrücke konnte er irgendwie kaum erwarten. Doch darüber würde er später denken, jetzt wollte er einfach Yukinos Kuss geniessen.


	4. Passion like a Poison

**Passion like a Poison**

Er wusste, dass es keine gute Idee war. Sie waren zu lange voneinander getrennt gewesen. Die Monate, die Jahre hatte er mit der Zeit nicht mehr gezählt. Es hatte sowieso keinen Sinn. Sie hatte nun ihr eigenes, ehrliches Leben. Mit Freunden, die sie liebten. Ein Leben, in dem ein ehemaliger Verbrecher, ein ehemaliger Auftragskiller, keinen Platz hatte.

Warum also war er nicht weggegangen? Cobra verstand es selber nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er da stand und auf das gegenüberliegende Café starrte, in der Hoffnung sie wiederzusehen, auch nur für eine Sekunde. Eine einzige Sekunde, um ihre fröhlichen smaragdgrünen Augen zu sehen, der besondere Glanz ihrer violetten Haare, die Eleganz ihrer Gesten. In der Hoffnung, dass sie auch mal kurz rauskommen würde und er somit ihre Stimme, ihr Lachen wieder hören könnte.

Cobra schlug sich gegen die Stirn. Das hatte alles keinen Sinn. Warum blieb er da? Sie waren seit zu langer Zeit getrennt. Sie hatte eine ehrliche Arbeit, ein ganz neues Leben. Vielleicht hatte auch einen anderen Mann Platz in ihren Herzen gefunden. Schön wie sie war, hatte Kinana sicher eine Handvoll Verehrer. Dieser Gedanke passte Cobra allerdings nicht wirklich.

Aber er musste sie loslassen, daran hatte er die letzten Jahre gearbeitet. Fast hatte er es geschafft. Aber eben nur fast. Und jetzt, wo er Kinana wieder gesehen hatte, spürte er es wieder. Die Sehnsucht nach ihr, die verdammt klaren Erinnerungen an ihre leidenschaftlichen Nächte. Ihre engelhafte Stimme, die nur für ihn gesungen hatte. Der gemeinsame Wunsch den anderen glücklich zu sehen. Tief in ihm hatte sie geschlummert, doch nun war sie wieder da. Diese verfluchte Leidenschaft, die ihn innerlich vergiftete. Doch gegen dieses Gift gab es kein Gegengift...

Frustriert holte er sich eine Zigarette aus der Hosentasche und zündete sie an. Cobra nahm einen langen Zug davon und blies den Rauch in die Luft. Es passierte selten, dass er rauchte. Nur wenn er mit einer Situation nicht klar kam. Oder mit sich selbst. Genau wie jetzt. Wie unsicher war er in Wirklichkeit überhaupt? Er konnte sich nicht einmal an die Entscheidungen halten, die er sich bezüglich Kinana gemacht hatte! Seine Standpunkte brachen ein, nur weil er sie wiedergesehen hatte.

Manchmal wünschte er sich, sie wären wieder in der Vergangenheit. Wo ihre Liebe seine einzige Freude gewesen war...

Damals war Cobra ein Auftragskiller im Dienste von Oracion Seis gewesen, die vor allem in der Stadt Baram tätig gewesen war. Er war ein Waisenkind, dass Brain dazu trainiert hatte ein Mörder zu werden, genau wie vier andere Kinder. Damals hatte Cobra nicht geahnt, dass dieser Schweinehund von einem Killerboss sie seit der Kindheit nur manipuliert hatte. Mit Midnight, Racer, Angel und Hoteye hatte er nur Morde und den Spass am Töten gekannt.

Und eines Tages hatte er sie getroffen... Kinana. Eine arme Bettlerin, die mit einem Xylophon und Gesang einen mageren Gewinn bekam. Sie war immer am Bahnhof gewesen, an der gleichen Stelle neben einer Bar, deren Name er heute vergessen hatte.

In den ersten Tagen war er einfach am Bahnhof gegangen, nur um ihr zuzuhören. Sie hatte eine so schöne Stimme, dass es sein Herz aufgewärmt hatte. Zum ersten Mal hatte er sich Sorgen um einen anderen Menschen gemacht, hatte Mitleid mit einer Person gehabt. Dabei hatte er sich nur um sich selbst gekümmert. Bis er Kinana getroffen hatte.

Eines Tages hatte Kinana schlechte Geschäfte gemacht. Niemand hatte Zeit gehabt ihren Gesang anzuhören und ein wohlbeleibter Mann hatte sie sogar energisch weggejagt und hatte ihr Xylophon zerstört. Weinend war die Lilahaarige weggerannt... direkt in Cobras Arme.

An diesem Tag hatte er sie bei ihm aufgenommen. Eine anständige Arbeit hatte sie nicht finden können, doch mit dem Lohn seiner Mordaufträge hatte er sie beide über Wasser halten können. Kinana hatte sich zwar zuerst unsicher gefühlt mit einem Auftragskiller zu leben. Doch mit der Zeit hatte sie dies akzeptiert oder hatte sich entschlossen dies nicht mehr zu betrachten.

Trotzdem... sie waren wirklich glücklich gewesen. Zum ersten Mal hatte Cobra einen Sinn in seinem Leben gesehen. Und die Erwartung am Abend in der Einzimmerwohnung auf Kinana zu treffen hatte seine Tage beleuchtet. Brain und die anderen hatten einfach gedacht, sie wäre seine private Gespielin und hatten Kinana nicht weiter betrachtet. Er war vielleicht ein Verbrecher gewesen, doch die Zeit mit Kinana war für Cobra das Schönste überhaupt gewesen.

Doch dieses Glück hatte nicht lange gedauert. Die Polizei war Oracion Seis auf die Schliche geraten und Brain hatte seit Monaten alles vorbereitet um vor der Justiz zu fliehen. Alleine. Cobra und die anderen fünf waren nur Schachfiguren für seine Organisation gewesen. Der Rothaarige hatte seinen Boss auf frischer Tat ertappt. Als er ihn zur Rede gestellt hatte, war Brain mit seiner Antwort ruhig, schadenfroh und vor allem schrecklich arrogant geblieben.

Zum ersten Mal hatte Cobra die Verachtung gesehen, die sein Boss für seine Killer übrig hatte. Er hatte gesagt, dass die Polizei bald auftauchen würde und ihn, Midnight und die anderen gefangen nehmen würde. Doch Brain, der sich nie die Hände schmutzig gemacht hatte, würde inkognito den nächsten Flug erwischen und irgendwo in den Süden fliegen. Er hatte alles vorbereitet, um Baram zu verlassen und seine Spuren zu verwischen, damit die Justiz ihn nie aufspüren würde.

Cobra hatte noch nie in seinem Leben eine solche Wut gespürt. Er hatte sich auf Brain gestürzt und ihn schliesslich eigenhändig ermodert...

Doch die Polizei hatte sich schon im Quartier versammelt, wo Oracion Seis seinen Hauptsitz hatte. Cobra hatte schnell Midnight angerufen, damit er die anderen warnen konnte, bevor er sofort zu seiner Wohnung geeilt war. Er hatte Kinana lange überreden müssen um ihr zu verstehen, dass sie fliehen sollte... und zwar alleine. Cobra war von der Polizei gekannt, wenn sie mit ihm unterwegs wäre, brächte sie sich nur selber in Gefahr. Der Killer hatte für seine Geliebte in den letzten Jahren etwas Geld auf die Seite gelegt, für den Notfall. Damit sie etwas hatte um ein neues Leben anzufangen. Nach einem letzten Kuss war sie endlich gegangen. Fünf Minuten später klopfte die Polizei an der Tür.

Nach ein paar Jahre im Gefängnis wurden er, Midnight, Racer, Angel und Hoteye zu ihrer Überraschung plötzlich freigesprochen worden. Nach all ihren Verbrechen hätten sie eigentlich lebenslänglich im Gefängnis bleiben sollen. Doch dies hatte sich schnell geklärt.

Dank Jellal Fernandes und dessen Kameradin Meldy, die für die ehemaligen Auftragskillern von Oracion Seis eingesprungen waren, mussten sie Crime Sorciere beitreten. Dies war eine kleine Untergrund-Organisation von ehemaligen Verbrechern, die in ihrer Kindheit manipuliert und zu Monstern geworden waren. Cobra hätte nicht gedacht, dass ausser seinen Kameraden aus Oracion Seis auch andere Kinder dasselbe Schicksal erlebt hatten. Wie Meldy und Jellal.

Crime Sorciere existierte offiziell nicht, doch sie halfen der Polizei von Magnolia, wo sie ihren Sitz hatten, in der Jagd auf besonders gefährliche Verbrecher und kriminellen Organisationen, der Lohn war sogar sehr fair. Nach einiger Zeit hatten die fünf ehemaligen Auftragskiller Crime Sorciere angeschlossen und führten seither ein verstecktes, aber durchaus ehrliches Leben.

Während dieser ganzen Zeit hatte sich Cobra bemüht nicht zu oft an Kinana zu denken. Es schmerzte nur und ihm war es lieber, dass sie nicht mehr mit ihm zu tun hatte und somit ein ehrliches Leben führen konnte. Seine Leidenschaft war zwar nie erloschen, doch er hatte sich daran resigniert seine grosse Liebe niemals wieder zu sehen.

Doch heute, als er nach einem gelungenen Auftrag durch Magnolia spazierte, hatte er Kinana wieder gesehen. Seine giftige Leidenschaft für diese Frau war dadurch wieder aufgewacht und schmerzte ihn mehr als je zuvor. Er wollte wegrennen, ihr Leben in Ruhe lassen und endlich dieses Kapitel abschliessen. Doch es ging nicht. Er blieb einfach da und dachte an all die schöne Zeit, der er mit ihr hatte erleben können. Cobra wollte zu ihr gehen, sie endlich wieder in seine Arme schliessen... doch was sagte man sich, nachdem man jahrelang ohne Neuigkeit vom anderen war?

Jellal hatte ihn gewarnt. In ihrer speziellen Situation sollten sie am besten keine Beziehungen zu Zivilisten führen, um diese nicht in Gefahr zu bringen. Der Blauhaarige selber hatte deswegen jede Beziehung mit seiner grossen Liebe Erza, die blöderweise in der Polizei arbeitete, aufgegeben, damit sie nicht von seiner "Schande" befleckt wurde, wie er es sagte.

Doch Cobra konnte es nicht. Egal, wie sehr er es versuchte, jetzt wo er Kinana nach so langer Zeit wieder gesehen hatte, wehrte sich sein Herz dagegen sie endgültig aufzugeben. Merkwürdigerweise ging auch sein Verstand in dieser Richtung.

Cobra schüttelte schnell seinen Kopf. So durfte er nicht weiterdenken. Er hatte kein Recht dazu einfach zu ihr zu gehen und von ihr verlangen, dass sie ihre Beziehung wieder aufnahmen. Vielleicht wollte sie dies auch gar nicht!

Der ehemalige Verbrecher suchte nach einem Kompromiss. Am besten wäre es, wenn er erst einmal auf Kinana zuging und mit ihr wieder Bekanntschaft machen würde. Wenn sie nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, dann würde er sie endgültig aus seinem Leben streichen. Vielleicht könnte er ihr folgen, um zu sehen wo sie lebte. Inständig hoffte er, dass sie alleine lebte, sonst riskierte es schwerer zu sein um mit ihr unter vier Augen zu reden, ohne dass sich ihre Mitbewohner einmischten.

Also blieb er da wo er stand, rauchte seine Zigarette fertig und beobachtete weiterhin das Café. Er schämte sich ein wenig, da er sich irgendwie wie ein Stalker vorkam. Aber er wollte, er musste mit Kinana reden. Entweder würde er ein Gegengift für seine brennende Leidenschaft brauchen... oder er würde wieder einen Platz in Kinanas Herz bekommen.

**Xxx**

„Du musstest mich doch nicht begleiten, Mira", lächelte Kinana, als sie schliesslich vor der Tür ihres kleinen Hauses stand. Die Weisshaarige zuckte nur mit den Schultern und antwortete strahlend: „Das ist doch das Mindeste, was ich für dich tun konnte, nachdem du heute Überstunden machen musstest. Aber vergiss nicht, morgen ist dein freier Tag, also geniess es. Wenn du willst, werden Laki und Lisanna morgen vorbeikommen um mit dir shoppen zu gehen."

„Das ist echt lieb, aber ich möchte mal einen Tag alleine sein. Ausserdem weiss du ja, dass ich nicht so gerne jeden Tag shoppen gehe", erwiderte Kinana, bevor sie sich verabschiedete und ihre Haustür öffnete. Mira und all ihre Freundinnen waren zwar wirklich sehr nett und die Lilahaarige liebte es schon mit ihnen zu sein. Aber sie wollten fast jeden Tag etwas mit ihr unternehmen, aus Angst Kinana würde sich zu oft alleine fühlen. Doch Kinana brauchte manchmal Zeit um alleine zu sein. Cobra... ging ihr einfach nicht aus dem Kopf.

Vor sieben Jahre war es passiert. Er hatte sie mit etwas Geld fortgeschickt, nur um sie zu retten. Eigentlich hatte Kinana ahnen sollen, dass es soweit kommen würde. Cobra war ja ein Verbrecher und Mitglied einer grossen kriminellen Organisation. Die Polizei hat mit der Zeit natürlich Oracion Seis aufgespürt. Doch irgendwie hatte Kinana diese Tatsache immer verdrängt.

Eines Tages war Cobra schrecklich besorgt in ihre gemeinsame Einzimmerwohnung gekommen. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass die Polizei schlussendlich Oracion Seis aufgespürt hatte und dass sie fliehen musste. Kinana hatte ihn angefleht, bei ihm zu bleiben oder mit ihm zu fliehen. Doch Cobra konnte dies nicht, man kannte sein Foto und die Stadt wurde sicher so gesichert, dass keiner der Oracion Seis raus fliehen konnte. Allerdings kannte die Polizei Kinana nicht, doch wenn man sie mit ihm sehen würde, würde man sie als Komplizin ebenfalls gefangen nehmen. Und diese Vorstellung war für Cobra unerträglich gewesen.

Er hatte ihr etwas Geld, das er für sie beiseite gelegt hatte, mitgegeben. Schlussendlich hatte er sie endlich überzeugen können ohne ihn zu gehen. Kinana erinnerte sich noch ganz genau, wie verzweifelt ihr letzter Kuss gewesen war...

Dank dem Geld hatte sie ein Zugticket nach Magnolia kaufen können. Cobra hatte ihr geraten weit weg von Baram zu gehen und da sie noch etwas Geld behalten wollte um eine Arbeit zu suchen, war Magnolia in ihren Augen das beste Zielort gewesen.

Dort angekommen war ihr sofort das Café der Strauss-Geschwister aufgefallen, das gerade eröffnet wurde. Kinana hatte nicht gewusst, ob man sie ohne Bewerbung aufnehmen würde, doch sie wollte da ihr Glück versuchen. Zum Glück hatten Mira, Elfman und Lisanna sie sofort als Serviertochter aufgenommen. Bis jetzt hatten sie noch kein Personal und Kinana an ihrem Versuchstag perfekt gearbeitet hatte, bekam sie den Job. Als die Lilahaarige schliesslich gesagt hatte, dass sie kein Ort hatte um zu leben, schenkte Mira ihr ein niedliches Häuschen am Rande der Stadt, das einst das Ferienhaus ihrer Eltern gewesen war und hatte ihr auch geholfen sich einzurichten.

In den letzten sieben Jahren hatte sie nun eine feste Arbeit, ein eigenes Haus und Freunde, auf die sie immer zählen konnte. Doch sosehr Kinana ihr neues Leben auch liebte, Cobra fehlte er ihr immer noch schrecklich. Auf ihrer Flucht hatte sie einige Sachen wie Bilder oder einige seiner alten Kleidung retten können. Zwar hatte sie versucht sich daran zu resignieren, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen würde. Doch nie hatte sie die naive Hoffnung aufgeben können, ihn wieder zu sehen. Die Lilahaarige hatte seine Kleider in ihren Schrank gestellt und nahm sie manchmal heraus um sie zu waschen.

Mira hatte am Anfang noch sehr oft versucht Kinana mit jemandem zu verkuppeln und sie hatte auch ein oder zwei Dates akzeptiert. Aber Cobra spuckte immer noch in ihrem Herz herum, also war sie im Moment die Einzige von ihren Freundinnen, die noch Single war. Okay, Erza war es zwar auch, doch jeder wusste von ihre Liebe zu Jellal Fernandes, der den Gerüchte zufolge ein ehemaliger Verbrecher war und die Polizei nun bei schweren Fällen unter die Arme griff.

Kinana konnte sich Cobra gut in einem ähnlichen Job vorstellen. Verdammt, warum musste sie immer wieder an ihm denken? Sie hatte doch versucht ein ganz neues Leben anzufangen, doch sie hatte ihn nie vergessen können. Der Platz, den er in ihrem Leben und in ihrem Herzen eingenommen hatte, hatte sich zu tief verankert um jemals verschwinden zu können.

Obwohl sie meistens knapp bei Kasse waren und sie fast nur in der Wohnung blieb, waren Cobra und Kinana so glücklich gewesen. Dank ihm hatte sie nicht mehr zu betteln gebraucht und er hatte sie immer so angesehen, als ob nur sie ihn glücklich machen konnte. Kinana erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an ihre gemeinsame Nächte... Sie hatten sich so leidenschaftlich geliebt und nach wie vor hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es sich wie Gift angefühlt hatte. Ein Gift, das gleichzeitig wie ein Balsam für das Herz war und zu dem sie nie im Leben ein Gegengift haben wollte.

Kinana seufzte tief, bevor sie sich in die Kochnische begab um ihr Abendessen vorzubereiten. War es möglich, eine Person nach sieben Jahre Trennung immer noch so stark zu lieben? Oder war es nur Sehnsucht nach etwas, das sie unbedingt wieder wollte? Wenn sie darüber nachdachte, war Kinana sich sicher Cobra immer noch zu lieben. Klar, die Nächte mit ihm fehlten ihm auch, doch sie machte sich auch Sorgen um ihn. Ob es ihm gut ging im Gefängnis? War er glücklich?

Wenn sie nur gewusst hätte, in welchem Gefängnis er war, sie würde ihn so gerne besuchen! Doch er hatte ihr klar eingeschärft nicht nach ihm zu suchen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie wegen ihm in Schwierigkeiten geriet. Doch Kinana schämte sich, nie nach ihm gesucht zu haben in den letzten sieben Jahren. Das wäre doch das Mindeste, was sie für ihn hätte tun können. Schliesslich hatte sie Cobra geliebt und sie liebte ihn immer noch! Doch er war andererseits vielleicht erleichtert, dass sie ihm gehorcht hatte...

Während Kinana sich ein Salamisandwich machte und einen Apfel bereitstellte, klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür. Merkwürdig, wer kam sie am Abend noch besuchen? Kinana hoffte, dass es nicht schon wieder Lucy war, die wieder einmal beschlossen hatte mit Natsu Schluss zu machen, weil er wieder irgendetwas gemacht hatte. Doch die Blonde hatte trotzdem noch nie mit ihrem Freund Schluss gemacht, weil er immer einen Weg fand damit sie ihm verzieh.

Kinana ging resigniert zur Tür und öffnete diese. Doch statt einer fuchsteufelswilden Lucy stand vor ihr eine andere Person. Eine Person, die seit sieben Jahre nicht mehr gesehen hatte... Kinana blinzelte, vollkommen überrumpelt. Doch es handelte sich nicht um eine Illusion. Die verwuschelten weinrote Haare, die recht dunkle Haut, die Narbe über dem rechten Auge... Er hatte sich nicht verändert, ausser der Tatsache, dass er vielleicht etwas muskulöser geworden war.

„Kinana...", sagte er zögernd. Er sah sie unsicher an, als ob er nicht wusste, ob sie sich an ihn erinnerte oder noch in ihrem Leben haben wollte.

Die Lilahaarige hob zögernd die Hand, um seine Narbe zu streicheln. Eine Geste, die sie schon immer gern gemacht hatte. Genau wie früher zuckte Cobra leicht zusammen unter dieser Berührung. Dieses Mal einfach stärker, da er sicher nicht mehr daran gewöhnt war.

Eine Weile lang standen sie schweigend in der Haustür, doch Stille war vielleicht peinlich, aber gleichzeitig auch angenehm. Schliesslich ging Kinana leicht zur Seite, damit er eintreten konnte. Leise schloss sie die Tür hinter ihm.

Cobra sah sich währenddessen im kleinen Haus um. Der Eingangsflur war wirklich klein und führte schnell in ein grosses Wohnzimmer, das mit Regalen, einem Sofa, einem Fernseher, einem Tisch mit Stühlen, drei Sesseln und einer Kochnische ausgestattet war. Auf der linken Seite gab es eine Glastür, die in den kleinen Garten hinter dem Häuschen führte. Daneben stand eine andere Tür, hinter der sich entweder das Badezimmer oder die Waschküche befand.

Links im Wohnzimmer befand sich eine schmale Treppe, die ins Obergeschoss führte. Es wirkte gemütlich und schlicht, es gab kein unnötiger Schnickschnack.

Schliesslich drehte er sich wieder zu Kinana um. Einen Augenblick lang starrten sie sich noch an, bevor Kinana leise zu wimmern anfing und sich schliesslich um seinen Hals warf. Cobra war zwar überrascht von ihrer Reaktion, doch er zögerte nicht um die Umarmung zu erwidern.

„Du... du hast mir so gefehlt", wimmerte Kinana gegen seine Brust. Ein Kloss bildete sich im Hals des jungen Mannes, während er erwiderte: „Du mir auch, Kinana... Du mir auch."

„Wie... ich dachte, du wärst noch im Gefängnis... Wie ist das passiert?", schluchzte Kinana, während sie zu ihm aufblickte.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte... jedenfalls bin ich seit zwei Jahren wieder auf freiem Fuss", murmelte Cobra. Ihre Umarmung von vorhin hatte ihn sichtlich überrumpelt, doch gleichzeitig hatte es in ihm die Hoffnung geweckt, dass es einen Neuanfang für sie geben würde.

„Erzähl doch", lächelte Kinana, während sie ihn auf das Sofa zog. Es war weder zu weich noch zu hart und Cobra liess sich gern darauf fallen. Was immer Kinana in den letzten Jahren erlebt hatte, ihr war es anscheinend sehr gut gegangen. Leicht grinsend drehte er sich zu ihr um: „Ich erzähle dir meine Geschichte, wenn du mir im Gegenzug deine erzählst."

„Abgemacht."

Die nächsten zwei Stunden verbrachten sie dabei sich gegenseitig zu erzählen, was seit der Trennung vorgefallen war. Cobra erzählte ihr vom Gefängnis, von der Freilassung, von seiner Arbeit in Crime Sorciere. Kinana hingegen fasste ihr eigenes Leben zusammen. Die Flucht nach Magnolia, wie schnell sie eine Arbeit und dieses Haus gefunden hatte, ihre Freunde... Sie liessen nichts Wichtiges aus.

Als die Erzählstunde beendet wurde, brach wieder eine angenehme Stille ein. Kinana genoss es, doch es überraschte sie, dass Cobra leicht nervös hin und her rutschte. Störte ihn etwas? Wollte er ihr etwas Unangenehmes mitteilen?

„Cobra, was ist mit dir los?"

„Kinana... hast du... gibt es einen neuen Mann in deinem Leben?"

Diese Frage überraschte die junge Serviertochter. Hatte er etwas gedacht, dass sie einen völligen Neuanfang gemacht hatte, dass sie ihr Herz jemandem anderen verschenkt hatte? Kinana beschloss ehrlich zu antworten: „Meine Freundin Mira liebt es zu verkuppeln. Sie hat es auch mit mir versucht und ein oder zweimal habe ich akzeptiert auf ein von ihr arrangiertes Date zu gehen. Doch es ist nie etwas daraus geworden. Ich... ich konnte dich einfach nicht aus meinem Leben verbannen."

Leise Tränen flossen ihre Wangen runter und Cobra wischte sie sanft weg. Er wollte sie nicht weinen sehen, sie war viel schöner wenn sie lächelte. Nach einer Weile seufzte er: „Ich hätte es dir nicht übel genommen, wenn du dich neu verliebt hättest. Aber ich selber habe es nicht über mir bringen können, mich mit einer anderen Frau zu treffen, die nicht du war. Ich hatte wirklich die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dich jemals wiederzusehen... bis heute, als ich am Café vorbei gegangen war."

„Ach Cobra", seufzte Kinana, während sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter legte.

Wieder sassen sie still nebeneinander auf dem Sofa. Kinana liess ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter ruhen und Cobra hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt. Gemeinsam genossen sie diese angenehme Stille. Doch alles wurde noch nicht ausgesprochen und schliesslich stellte Kinana die entscheidende Frage: „Cobra... was soll... ich meine, wärst du einverstanden wenn wir wieder... zusammen sein würden?"

Cobra sah sie überrascht an. Sie wollte tatsächlich, dass sie wieder eine Beziehung anfangen? Jellal hatte ihm zwar gesagt, dass Crime Sorciere es sich besser nicht leisten sollte. Doch warum? Eine Beziehung, Freunde ausserhalb von Crime Sorciere könnte ihnen im Gegenteil vielleicht sogar helfen zu besseren Menschen zu werden, neben ihrer Hilfe der Polizei.

Die Vorstellung, endlich wieder mit Kinana zusammen zu sein, war sehr verlockend. Und er sah die Möglichkeit auch ausserhalb von Crime Sorciere vielleicht neue Freunde zu finden. Das würde vielleicht eine Weile dauern, doch Cobra war dafür bereit. Für Kinana war er noch für vieles bereit.

Jellal hatte sich diese Grenze selber gezogen, weil er sich selber so sehr schämte für seine vergangenen Taten. Cobra wusste nicht, was sein Chef gemacht hatte und was Erza Scarlett damit zu tun hatte, doch eines Tages würde vielleicht die Freude der Liebe wieder entdecken.

„Das würde mir sehr gefallen", lächelte er, bevor er sich hinabbeugte, um sie zu küssen. Der Kuss blieb sanft, da beide noch Zeit brauchten um sich wieder daran zu gewöhnen. Aber dafür hatten sie nun wirklich viel Zeit.

**Xxx**

Sein Handy läutete von irgendwo her im Zimmer. Wenn Cobra gewusst hätte wo es lag, hätte er ein Kissen danach geworfen. Warum hatte er bloss vergessen sein Handy auszuschalten. Na gut, zu seiner Verteidigung musste er sagen, dass er fast die ganze Nacht mit Kinana beschäftigt gewesen war. Die Erinnerung daran liess ihn leicht rot werden.

Cobra drehte sich zu seiner Freundin um. Das Klingeln des Handys war auch gerade dabei sie aufzuwecken. Murrend vergrub sie ihr Gesicht ins Kissen. Sie war echt niedlich wenn sie schmollte. Cobra entdeckte sein Handy jedoch rasch, es lag auf dem Stuhl neben dem Bett, beinahe verdeckt durch seine Hose. Hatte er diese gestern Abend nicht auf dem Boden geworfen?

Doch das kümmerte ihn herzlich wenig. Wenigstens musste er nicht aufstehen um das Handy zu holen. Murrend hob er sich auf und griff nach dem Gerät, das im Moment eher als Gehörfolter-Werkzeug durchgehen würde. Wer rief ihn noch so früh an?

Auf dem Display entdeckte er Jellals Namen. Hoppla, Cobra hatte gestern Abend ganz vergessen dem Blauhaarigen mitzuteilen, dass er nicht nach Hause kommen würde. Cobra teilte vorübergehend eine kleine Wohnung mit Jellal, Midnight, Racer und Hoteye sowie den beiden Mädchen, bis er etwas Eigenes gefunden hatte. Jellal hatte sich sicher Sorgen gemacht und wahrscheinlich würde Cobra eine Standpauke bekommen, wenn er wieder zurückkam.

„Willst du nicht abnehmen?", fragte Kinana müde, während sie sich ebenfalls erhob und ihn von hinten umarmte. Cobra zuckte leicht zusammen, als er ihre Haut auf seiner spürte. Unabsichtlich oder nicht, sie machte ihn eindeutig verrückt.

„Nein, ich hab heute Morgen etwas anderes vor", murmelte er grinsend. Kinana kicherte, hatte sie die Zweideutigkeit sofort erkannt. Cobra schrieb noch schnell eine SMS um Jellal mitzuteilen, dass er erst heute Abend nach Hause kommen würde, und stellte sein Handy auf lautlos. Jellal und die beiden Mädels würden sicher ein paar Mal nochmals anrufen, doch das war ihm egal. Er hatte ja sieben Jahre mit der hübschen Lilahaarige nachzuholen.

Cobra drehte sich schliesslich zu Kinana um und küsste leidenschaftlich, während er sie sanft zurück auf die weiche Matratze drückte.

Diese Leidenschaft fühlte sich wie Gift an. Doch niemals wollte er dafür ein Gegengift bekommen...


End file.
